A Royal Marriage Problem (Cont'd)
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: My continuum to another one of my friend, Alexriolover95's, stories. Twilight Sparkle and two of her friends come to the Crystal Empire to visit Shining Armor and Cadence on Hearts and Hooves Day. She's hoping for a good day until she notices that her BBBFF and dear Sister-in-Law are having trouble and hopes to resolve it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, right is another story I've decided to either make or continue (it's actually "continue") for one of my FFN buddies. Hope you enjoy this and the next/final chapter that comes after it.**_

* * *

Ch.1

After Spike left, figuring that Starlight Glimmer was telling the truth with how well she was handling Flurry Heart, Twilight Sparkle was still having to deal with the arguing royal couple that is Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. They were in the private room, where Twilight was hoping to help them calm down and stop arguing but…

"You think you're better? Well isn't that a laugh!"

"You're one to talk, Princess Safety!"

What was happening was the completely opposite. Twilight thought the best thing she could do next was note down every word her brother and sister-in-law were yeling out. Every word sounded no different from the last or the next, and it all just seemed to much. Twilight worried that her best friends weren't getting any calmer so as she saw how high they were raising their voices with "Stop it!" or "Well I feel", she got angry herself and plugged her ears with her hooves. It was too much. She was beginning to get more and more annoyed until she turned red and steamed up. So she raised her head up and used her horn to freeze both of them after yelling, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shining and Cadence were frozen and had her magic purple essence around them, and that spell became so strong that the thing only the two could move were their eyes.

The purple alicorn took a second before slowly breathing in and out to calm down, and finally speak to her arguing friends, "Okay guys, I'm sorry to literally freeze you in this position but I think it's time you hear me out."

She stepped off the couch she was sitting and paced the room, continuing words. "This isn't the first time I've dealt with a friendship problem but I can see that is a little more complex than that. Look, you two, I know that each of you are having trouble with learning to take care of dear Flurry and think your different ideas matter. And if there's one thing that my friends have always taught me it's that our different ideas can work as long as we work through together. Shining Armor, you want Flurry Heart to be strong and caring, right? And Cadence, you want Flurry Heart to be safe and happy. Each of these thoughts you have involve helping and encouraging the very beautiful daughter that belongs to both of you." When she said that, both Shining and Cadence showed faces of "moment of clarity" and paid more attention to her than before.

"I know how much you love Flurry more than anypony, and not only that, I know you guys aren't just hard working parents, you are also the royal married couple that have just as much as love for each other as you do with your daughter. Shining Armor, remember when before we figured out that Chrysalis was inpersonating Cadence? You told me how much you loved Cadence and that you didn't want anything to get in the way of you and her being together. Cadence, remember when we were trying to get out of the cave and you were telling me how much you feared that you would lose Shining Armor over Chrysalis's power?" Every point that Twilight brought up was correct. Through those times, they did each tell her how much they cared and that was proven by the max when they remembered how their love sparked something special. She continued,

"Your love helped save Canterlot from being invaded by Chrysalis's wrath. Your love helped encourage everypony in the Crystal Empire to strengthen the Crystal Heart. And most of all, your love is also what helped bring Flurry Heart to this world. So please tell me, are you honestly going to let a little disagreement affect your relationship with each other?"

When she finished, Cadence and Shining looked deep into each other's eyes and understood how silly they were being. So they looked at her with sad looks before she freed them from her spell. After that, the two looked upon each other and hugged deeply.

"Oi, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Shining Armor first said.

"Me too. I-I-I don't know what I was thinking. I was being childish." Cadence sweetly replied.

"Same here. Just know that I still love and that I really do care about our baby."

"I know, and I do too. I love you, my Shining Armor."

They smiled and made a quick kiss. To which Twilight smiled to. Then they both turned to face her, with Cadence saying "Twilight, thank you for setting us straight with this." Then Shining said, "Yeah. I think we actually needed it, and we really appreciate it." Twilight made a gleeful grin, "Happy to help. See you two together just feels good." They all smiled and gave each other a good hug.

"Now, how about we all get the others and have lunch together?" Cadence suggested, and Shining put an arm around her saying, "No argument here, dear." They all smiled again and walked out of the private room, walking to where Starlight, Spike, and Flurry Heart were.

They made it to the kitchen of the castle, thinking that it was already lunch and that they would meet the others there. Once they got close to the door, they imagined that things would be good and quiet just their way to it, but once Shining Armor used his magic to the door, they saw what was a totally big level of unexpectedness. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Both Cadence and Shining yelled as they saw Flurry Heart flying around the room, using her magic to make a shield and making everything in the kitchen fly around like there was a tornado. Starlight and Spike we're having trouble trying to stop her and avoid the attacking utensils when they noticed the three show their faces.

"Oh! Hey guys, uh-uh-uh this isn't what it looks like, we got everything here totally under control." Spike chuckled nervously while trying to shut the door. But he wasn't strong enough to deal with both the parents' magic. They both opened the door hard and Spike faced them in surrender look, still trying to avoid the objects. "Okay, Okay! (Jumped from a flying plate) I was heading over to Starlight to help her out and when I made it she told me she had things under control. So I left and was heading back to you. (Dodged a speedin' fork) But I heard a bigger ruckus going on in the room and checked it out. When I did I saw that she really did need help so I stayed and helped bring brought to the kitchen and then—" "I think they get the result, Spike!" Starlight interrupted, trying to keep her patience until a flour bag hit her face.

Cadence and Shining showed real faces of worry, as well as Twilight. So they quickly ran in and tried avoid the flying objects while trying to reach Flurry. She was all too excited and didn't even notice how much harm she causing, mostly because her shield spell was getting so powerful that she couldn't through it but fuzzy blurs. Her shield was becoming like a golden ball, and the others trouble still trying to get her.

"Cadence, I'm going to try to grab Flurry, you help Twilight and Starlight stop these from hurting everyone." Shining quickly ordered. Cadence suddenly felt like she wanted to argue about that but knew there was no time to. So she moved and used her magic to help the girls stop the mess. Spike caught many plates before they could crash and brake,the girls did their job, and Shining Armor grabbed some chairs ( ** _that weren't flying around_** ) and reached for his daughter that was hovering on top of the food shelf and was floating higher and higher. He didn't want to use his magic, fearing it would make it worse, so he tried reaching with his hooves higher and higher.

Before he made it, he noticed that the shield was beginning to fade, signifying that Flurry Heart was getting tired and wanted to sleep, so he smiled and was ready to catch her until he turned, saw all of the objects stop flying, and noticed a large sharp knife about to fall on Cadence. Just like that, it became a moment of hard choice when everything seemed fine for the others. Shining didn't know what to do but make one hard choice.

"Twily? Catch Flurry Heart now!" He yelled and Twilight did what he said before he jumped off the stack and pushed Cadence out of the way of the knife, and then they both hit the wall before the knife became jabbed into the floor, hard.

Both parents saw that and Cadence noticed the shield fade away before Flurry Heart fell from the high sealing. But Twilight caught her by using her wings and had no problems. That quick action shocked her.

Twilight hovered down and everypony in the room (except for Cadence) made a relieving sigh.

"Thank goodness. That could've been worse." Starlight said.

"No…(hyperventilating)…foolin'." Spike said.

Shining Armor smiled and slowly got up while carrying his wife up. "Okay, now that that mess is over and done with, how about we-?" As he continued to carry his wife, she quickly got out of his embrace, which surprised him, especially when she stared at him like he was a monster. She began to speak but with slow fear and anger, "S-Sh-Shining Armor…what did you just do?" "What do you mean? Twilight and I just saved you and Flurry Heart." "No. You saved me from that knife but told your sister to save our daughter who could've gotten hurt from that fall. Why didn't you catch her?" "W-Well…that knife was coming down at you and I was closest pony to you. If I caught Flurry Heart then Twilight or any of the others wouldn't be able to catch you in time and you've been hurt or worse by that thing." Cadence froze from those words and felt like she could barely move her mouth any further than she tried. "So…so you think my wellbeing is more important to me than our daughter's?" "Yes!" Shining responded quickly but then everypony froze further until Shining Armor realized, "I mean no, I…I'm sorry that was a poor choice of words. I'm sorry." He tried to put a comforting arm around her but Cadence snapped at him. "Don't touch me." Then tears came out of both them.

"You know," Cadence started to bring up a point, "when you said that actually cared our baby…I thought you actually meant it."

Shining didn't like that response, so without thinking, he said, "I did mean it. I love Flurry Heart and you, and with these many years I've spent with you I've done way too much and never asked for anything in return…except for your affection. But now…(sob)…I feel like you didn't mean it everytime you gave it to me. I feel you don't love me." Cadence wanted to say something to that but couldn't, she only felt more tears come out and felt like her lips and legs quivering like a raddle snake tail. She didn't have anything to say except, "Twilight…can you and the others take care of Flurry for a little while longer? (sniffling)…I'd like to be alone for a while…and I don't want to be around a stallion who has trouble figuring out how to use his own heart right now." And at a split second, Shining Armor around and noticed her run away with a flood of tears and trying to hold out. Shining wanted to go after her but couldn't. Twilight continued holding her sleeping niece and slowly approached her brother.

"Shining Armor? Are you okay?"

It took a second but, "No…(sob)…no, I'm not okay. Twily…I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For when you just brought up what I was telling back at the wedding. I yelled at you severely all because I thought I was defending her…and when we figured out the truth I regretted it. But after this…I don't know who I was defending anymore and I feel like I really turned my back on you for nothing. I'm sorry, Twilight. Please take care of my daughter until I get back."

"Shining Armor, please don't-"

"Please, don't start. Like my wi…like Princess Cadence, I just want to be alone for a moment." He noticed tears coming out of his sister's eyes and he slowly walked out, not knowing what to do.

Twilight was still holding Flurry Heart, though grateful she was asleep through that, she felt like she was loosing her grip until Starlight quickly got her. "Twilight?" She asked her. No answer, even after Spike said, "Hey it's okay. Twilight, you'll figure it out. Just like always."

She still didn't answer them. Everypony that was her friend and family knew that if there was one thing that always affected her harshly, it was the feeling of failing her friends. So she let her tears go and made brooding frown while walking out too. Also wanting to be alone. Spike and Starlight looked at each other, having worry looks, fearing that things weren't getting good and that there was no look to how Hearts and Hooves Day would turn out for the three ponies.

* * *

 ** _The End. JK! After this comes the final chapter of finally ending the marriage problem. Then I continue my stories._**

 ** _Now before I close here there's a few things I want to mention._**

 ** _• I've decided to put Life of Love and Pure of Heart and H &A on hold, just like NKS but don't worry I will continue it eventually._**

 ** _• I'll be making a idea note on the chapter to H &A that talks about the requesting of me maybe wanting to continue one of Alexriolover95's deleted stories._**

 ** _• When I'm done with this, I'll be showing what isn't a new episode to my Ask C series but rather than a sneak peek to one of my future stories._**

 ** _See ya later and enjoy your time._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I took so long with this but now I've decided to make this a three chapter story. Enjoy what you see here.**_

* * *

Ch.2

After a couple passing hours, Starlight Glimmer and Spike (while still watching over Flurry Heart) were walking all over the Crystal Empire, hoping to find their depressing friend Twilight Sparkle. "You think she couldn't have gotten far?" Spike asked. "I don't know. Hopefully not." "Me too. I can't even begin to imagine how she's feeling." "I can. We witnessed what was close to being the end of Shining Armor and Cadence's relationship. I just hope that all we can do is convince Twilight to help them out more." "Yeah. But hey at least everypony else is a better mood today. Otherwise the Crystal Heart would break and we'd go through that blizzard mess again." "Uh…yeah, let's not focus on that right now and find-" Starlight was still holding Flurry Heart while she was playing with her hair, causing her to laugh a little. "Haha-okay, sweetie. That's cute but Auntie Starlight needs to find Auntie Twilight before we play, okay girl?" She smiled, and it caused Flurry to stop before she made a final giggle.

At least there was one thing around to make the purple filly and baby dragon smile. Meanwhile, they still looked around for Twilight until they soon spotted her by a small pond in a park. They quickly ran to her and at a moment closer they stopped out of hesitation.

So Spike approached her with the most considerate tone of voice. "Hey Twi, are feeling okay?" He waited for an answer but there was no answer. He only saw look at her reflection in the pond like a statue with tears. "Look Twilight, I know you're upset and you feel like you failed but you didn't and we both know that." Starlight came closer and said, "Yeah. Look, you did your best and everypony knows no one works harder than you do." "Plus, Shining Armor and Cadence aren't gonna be like this to each other from now on." "Every married couple argues now and again and then they soon come back and make amends to each other. Right now they're just going through a phase, and all we can do is trust they'll work through it and forgive each other in the—" Before she could finish, Twilight raised her hoof up, signifying her to stop.

She then breathed slowly and released before finally speaking. "Look, I appreciate what you're both trying to do but…I'm not disappointed. Not anymore anyway."

"Really?" Spike asked, not expecting that response.

"Yes. I just needed time to think, that's all. And yes I admit I'm still worried about my brother and Cadence. After seeing them at their wedding, I never once imagined them arguing with each other over how to take care of Flurry Heart." She sighed and despite what she said she still didn't know what to do. So Starlight and Spike sat next to her and even looked at their reflections.

Starlight asked her, "Are you sure you're actually feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I think after learning what I needed to from their wedding, the Storm King thing, and battling Tirek again, I think I know when to stop blaming myself. The only question I need to ask myself is what should I do?" She sighed again. She thought an idea would come to her, and thankfully it did when Flurry Heart got out of Starlight's grip, hovered, and landed on Twilight's back. Causing her to giggle. "Okay, okay, I think that's helping. Haha. Thanks Flurry." She took hold of her and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're still young. I'd hate to imagine how you would if you understood what your folks are going through right now."

"Hmm." Spike petted her head, "I wonder how much things could've been if there was Book about how to help with relationship arguments."

"There are, Spike." Starlight said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For me and Sunburst, things between us have been good but…I've secretly been looking into therapy books on relationships just in case." The others looked at her strangely, which caused her to blush massively. "What? Like I said, just in case, and I think they help. Heck, if anything maybe the stuff I've read could help Cadence and Shining Armor. I could even loan them to 'em, if you want, Twilight?"

"Haha, thanks Starlight but for them I don't think a book will be good enough to…" She took a moment for she opened her eyes wide and stood up, realizing something important. "You know what? I think a book can help." She mumbled. "Guys! I've got an idea, I know how I can help my brother and Cadence forgive each other. But I need your help."

"Well okay." Starlight smiled and stood up ready to help.

"What do you need?" Spike asked, showing the same glad attitude.

"Alright, all we have to do is…" Twilight went over the plan with her friends, and by the look on their faces, it turned to be a brilliant one.

So they spent the next few minutes setting it up and after finishing it, they each had to do one last thing: find the patients for the therapy plan.

Shining Armor. He was on one side of the empire at another pond, looking at himself in the reflection and thinking about the same thing that his bright little sister was thinking about. He pondered on everything that his wife said to him, and instead of just arguing with himself, he mentally said, "Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not the world's best dad like I thought I was. And the way she snapped at me like that…I can't tell if I should be mad at her or myself. I just know what to do except hope. Hope that she can forgive me, and that I can try to better father…and husband. Please take me back, Cadence. I don't know what I would do without you." The poor guy felt like making a silent sob until he heard a voice come from behind him. "Shining Armor!" "Spike? What do you want?" He stood up and faced him. "Uh…I know you said you wanted to be left alone but Twi and Starlight are having a problem with Flurry Heart and they need your help." "What? Don't worry, I'll…" Without thinking he wanted to go straight to them. But hesitated at the next second. "…stay here. I think you guys would be okay if Cadence helped." "What? No, no. We really need you. This is only something that you can do." "That only I can do? Spike, I don't know if you've noticed, I haven't exactly been the most respectful pony in the family today. Cadence would do much better." "Maybe, but right now Flurry Heart is wanting her father to come, so will you? She knows that you are a great dad. In fact, even after what Cadence said I'm sure she does too. You know that she cares about you and that you care about her too. But do you want to prove her wrong?" Those words were seriously effective to Shining. So after taking a moment to think, he knew what choice to make.

The same thing almost went for Cadence. She too was at another lake, looking at her reflection and pondering on the situation. Until Starlight came to her and explained what she needed. "Your majesty, please come quickly! Flurry Heart needs her mother right now." "What? (Sigh)…Starlight, thank you for informing me but I'm afraid this is something that my husband can take care of." "Really? Do you think that, even after what you said?" She felt like retracting that question but Cadence didn't make a fuss. Just a chance to speak and quickly dropping it until "Yes. Look I don't know what I came over me earlier but I was just being stubborn while my Shining Armor was trying to show more care. I don't think I'm the best pony for my husband and daughter to see right now." "Maybe. But right now they actually need you. Flurry Heart needs you and I know Shining Armor wants you to understand that you both are good parents. You're not just gonna prove him wrong, are you?" She had the same moment of processing.

So both ponies made the right choice and follow their friends to Flurry Heart. Spike quickly lead Shining Armor to the castle, and Starlight lead Cadence to the same place, while each group made it at a different time as planned.

Both were still heading to the same place, and in the hallways it was dark, but Shining Armor and Cadence didn't care for they headed to the same place: Flurry's room.

"Okay, this is it. I gonna help my daughter and makeup for what I did to my princess."

"Okay, this is it. I gonna help my daughter and makeup for what I did to my shining armor."

They were both in the hallway, not seeing a thing but knew where the room, and as they headed straight to it they never that…BAM! "Oomph!" "Ouch!" "Huh?!" They accidentally bopped each other in the head. Thankfully not close enough to turn their horns into daggers. They say in pain and dizziness, and after taking a moment, their heads clear and they noticed each other. "Shining Armor?" "Cadence?" "What are you doing here?" "I'm here for Flurry Heart." "Me too…" They blushed and looked away from each other. Things for them were still low inside, and feared for only the worst. But despite that, a part of them still wanted to apologize and earn the love back. "Uh…Cadence look, I…" "Stop, please. Shining Armor, I know we have a bit to talk about but can we take care of our daughter first?" "Of course." Shining said without a sign of pride, which surprised Cadence. So they stopped talking and Cadence opened the door, with many swirling thoughts, both of them expecting to maybe see Twilight having trouble with Flurry but instead…they just saw Flurry alone on her bed, laughing and messing around with some book.

However, Twilight was around, but sitting behind the door at the dark spot unnoticed. The two ponies were confused as they saw what they didn't realize.

"What's going on?" Shining asked.

"I don't know. Starlight told me that Flurry needed my help."

"Funny, Spike said she needed my help."

"Maybe…hmm." Cadence began walking to where Flurry. "Maybe Twilight set this up so we could be together and talk."

"Well…In way it worked."

"Well, I…oh my gosh." She noticed something shockingly familiar.

"What is it?"

"Shining Armor, look." She told him to come and once he did, he gave the same expression. "Oh my gosh. Cadence, is that—?" "Yes. It is." They saw what Flurry Heart was messing with, and it was just some book. It was something very special to both her parents. "Hey Flurry." Shining spoke to his daughter, while trying to hold her. "Sweetie, look. What you see here is something that brought me and your mother together." "Yes. Flurry, I think you would love to hear about this story."

Shining Armor and Cadence smiled, forgetting about their issues as they began to tell the story of the book and how it made their love for each other increase.

* * *

 _ **The next one will be the final one, promise.**_

 _ **And I know I said I'd pull up the upcoming chapters on my profile but I've decided to it here in my chapters until 2018 is over.**_

 _ **• A Royal Marriage Problem (Cont'd) - Ch.3**_

 _ **• Ask C (almost) Anything - Something Timeless**_

 _ **• Ask C (almost) Anything - Another Day Out with the Girls**_

 _ **Hope you look forward to it all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Both Shining Armor and Cadence were together in their daughter, Flurry Heart's room. One of them was holding the baby alicorn while the other was the special book that they were about to mention to her. Cadence started by saying…

" _Once upon a time, there was a young little pink pony who was the niece of Princess Celestia, the princess of the sun and of Equestria. She and the pink filly would always do a lot things together. They went through so much fun activities as a family, and out of all of them there was this one that the filly loved doing the most. It was getting ready for bed, so she could listen to her aunt read a very emotionally loving story. All about these two little newts who brought together because they were believed to be the last of their kind. So with every moment they had together, they became friends and went an enormous adventures in order to stay together. Then they had children, and went through even more. So many beloved adventures about family and romance._

 _The story was always a thrill to the filly, and Princess Celestia never mind reading it to her every night. And what the filly loved about the story so much was that it made her believe that one day she would grow up and find just like that. To find the love of a boy who would always care for her so selflessly, go on many adventures, and having to a family. To have something to be grateful for forever._ "

Cadence finished, remembering those memories, images, and desires made her shed tears and look directly at her smiling husband. "That's how I remember it went." Shining Armor said with gladness. "Cadence, do you mind if I tell the rest?" "Not at all." Cadence sniffled a little. Then Shining shared the rest.

" _And as the years went by, she actually got her wish. She met a stallion who, like her, went through so much to earn the affection that he wanted as well. So from there, they worked and set it up until they got together. They came, had a special chat, and the most special dance that they could ever ask for. Leading to the beginning of a very admiring relationship._

 _The filly, who was then a mare, became really happy because of her wish. It was all she could think about as well as the stallion, and it lead to her doing something that kind of helped made it even bigger. She was alone in her room, and when she found the book she decided to read it to herself. And it made her realizing something new: she read the book and it wasn't anything like how Celestia read it. In the book, the newts did love each other but they also couldn't stand each other sometimes. They hated the how they eached lived their lives differently and weren't always honest with each other. But it lead to them going through the adventures that did lead to them falling for each other and starting a family. Their life seemed perfect from there until they found a whole new tribe of their kind, realizing that they weren't the last ones. It was amazing for the female newt but the boy believed it to be too overwhelming. So he tried to give it a chance, but then with some much problems that he dealt with and the lack of honestly that he and the female had, they believed that their love for each other was no longer real. So thought that they would leave each other. But then when they realized how sensitive and honest they should have been to each other, they came back together, wanting to do better and show more love than ever before._

 _And they soon learned that their tribe was trouble due to invaders. The newts together gave their tribe the courage to fight in doing so, they nearly won but not until they noticed that the invaders had another way to fight them back. It was a dangerous weapon, and the two newts…all they could do was save their tribe and sacrifice what they needed to to destroy it. Once that act of love and selfless was done, the tribe and children of the two newts remembered their parents as heroes forever._ "

Shiny finished, and he didn't want Flurry to think the newts actually sacrificed themselves, so that was why he worded it like that. Which made Cadence smile since she noticed how careful he was being with his storytelling. Then Cadence continued,

" _But despite how the real and good the story was, the mare felt terrible after reading it. She felt like she was lied to and her knowledge of love was totally diminished. So she felt like that for days, and couldn't let anypony speak to her except for her new boyfriend the stallion._

 _She tried to smile and be happy around her, but the stallion wasn't foolish. He knew something was wrong so with her. So one day, the stallion came to her home to visit her and Celestia. It was a surprise but the mare had a thought on why he came._

 _Once they were alone, they spoke with consideration and gave each other important words to the bottom of their hearts, making the mare smile and felt like she was protected, and then she brought up the book to him. She thought it was too much of a bad experience discovering the truth about it but when the stallion looked at it, he understood it more and explained it to her. Even though the newts weren't always tolerant with each other in the best way, they still loved each other and learned how to care more about their family than anything else._

 _When the stallion explained it more, giving a great clarification, the mare realized it. She understood the moral of the whole story much better, and in doing so, she thanked the stallion so much, that she kissed him and…promised to always show love and gratitude to him…no matter what._ "

Cadence shedded more tears, and Shining Armor finished it by saying "And then, the two became closer and promised to always love each other and their entire family, and they both lived happily ever after."

Both ponies smiled with tears, Flurry Heart made cute giggles. So they looked at their daughter and made their smiles a lot deeper. Each of them gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle more.

"Hmm…I hope hearing this will have you remember something, Flurry." Cadence said.

Shining, "No matter what, you always need to show love, care, and honesty to your family. Something that I clearly felt like I was lacking lately. Cadence, I'm so sorry." She heard his words, and knew what she needed to say next, "No. I'm sorry. I think I was lacking those abilities too. And I should've realized how it would affect you and our little Flurry." She brought her muzzle straight to his and they rubbed 'em together. They smiled more and gave each other a quick and loving kiss. "I love you, Cadence. I promise you I never meant to hurt you. I really care about you and Flurry. I guess I was just very frustrated, tired, and things went by too fast." "I love you too, my Shining Armor. Nothing is more important to me than you and the rest of our family. Perhaps, even though we've been parents for so long we're still exhausted when it comes to figuring out how to help our girl." "Agreed. But I know we will work to never stop showing love and care." "Agreed." So the three of them together hugged and felt totally comforted.

And at the very corner of the room, they heard a little cough and saw a little glow going off. They turned and noticed that it was "Twilight?" They both said. "Hi guys. Sorry to come at you like this but I wanted to see how the plan would go." "Plan?" They asked, pondering until they got up and smiled at her. "Thank you, Twily." Shining came to her and hugged her. "No problem. I just hope this little event helps out with any problems that you may have in the future." "I think it can. Though there is one thing that now bothers me." Cadence said. "What's that?" "Before this, Shining and I still apologized to each other, why is it that your cutie mark didn't glow then?" Twilight behind herself and noticed her cutie mark glowing and wondered that herself. She only shrugged to that, but the two parents imagined that maybe it was only because deep inside they were still mad then, but after that talk, they looked at each other again and knew that it did help.

"I suppose maybe another part of this lesson would be ti understand to not let a little disagreement ruin a perfect day?" Shining Armor asked his sister, who chuckled and nodded. "Yep." "Then how we head to a nice place for dinner. Something make the rest of Hearts and Hooves Day last for us." "I think that sounds great." Cadence said, carrying Flurry Heart. "Hey Twilight, we take Spike and Starlight if you want." "Thanks. Though I think Starlight is a little busy with something else at the moment."

They chuckled and all of them together headed out of the room, with Spike following. All of them were ready to go and enjoy the rest of the Hearts and Hooves…Night. As for Starlight, she was busy, taking care of her coltfriend Sunburst.

She was at his home carrying a tissue box with her magic while he was in bed still coughing and sneezing.

He sniffled and wheezily said "Thanks Starlight but you don't have to-" he stopped with another cough, to which Starlight back away from.

"Yes I do. What kind of marefriend would I be if I didn't care of my best guy." She smiled in a flirting tone and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Well thanks. Though are you sure seeing me like this isn't a little bit disturbing?"

"Of course not. Plus, you're a lot more easy to take care of than little Flurry."

"And you think she and the others are doing alright?"

"Well since it was Twilight who helped take care of the problem, I'd say things are just fine. Now hold still."

She smiled and continued her job by handing him tissues and blankets, while the others were together having a nice dinner, also noticing at outside of the restaurant, the stars were bright, and the Crystal Heart was making a glorious shine for everyone, showing that Twilight's work was a success and that Shining Armor and Cadence really have learned their lesson and have promised to do better for themselves and their family.

* * *

 _ **The end. Sorry that it was fast but I was already close to the end. Let more know what you think and hope you enjoy what's coming next.**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything - Something Timeless**_

• _**Ask C (almost) Anything - Another Day Out with the Girls**_

• _**Fly - Continuing the Improvement**_

 _ **Also, about the newts thing, that right there is suppose to reference another good story. Can anybody guess what it is?**_


End file.
